Mil y una razones
by Eileen Carrot
Summary: ...que decir, casi se escribió solo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Tal vez esta de mas agregar nuevamente que man y los personajes son propiedad de Hoshino._

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, en primera los escrito aquí se sitúa unos capítulos antes de lo que pasa ahora en el manga… no creo que contenga algún spoiler o detalle que no se sepa, eso no es problema. Igual, me gustaría agregar que esto toma un rumbo algo diferente a la trama original y me adelante a un hecho que aun no se si se dará en la o no. Dicho esto, adelante._

* * *

**Mil y una razones.**

_**-**__Voy tirando trocitos_

_De corazón envenenado_

_Para el gran animal_

_Del pasado_

_Voy por el caminito haciendo lo mío.__**-**_

_**---------  
**_

El fulgor de la luz matinal se colaba entre las cortinas desgastadas de la vieja habitación, al costado de un buro descansaban apilados un conjunto de libros y enciclopedias de dimensiones respetables al igual que su contenido, una veladora derretida ya carente de candela por el desuso que se le había brindado alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, un tintero y un desgastado cuaderno complementaban el arsenal de estudio. Como era común esos últimos días Bookman Jr había acumulado trabajo suficiente como para permanecer encerrado en su cuarto una semana entera, apenas teniendo la posibilidad de salir por algo que pudiese llevarse a la boca… ¡vamos! El chico entre tantos juicios mentales podía afirmarse carente de corazón las veces que quisiera (aunque muchas ni el mismo cayera en cuenta de ello) ¿Pero de estomago que tal?... seria suicida, y desesperante sin duda, mas por los tremendos sonidos que comenzaba a producir su exceso de ayuno.

Por fin un has de luz logro impactarle directo al rostro como una patada mal acomodada, pero que había funcionado como repelente para el sueño pesado del pelirrojo. Con todo y todo… logro reaccionar después de quince minutos.

El gorjeo de los pajarillos llegaba sus oídos revelando, que sin duda y muy a pesar de su congoja, tenía que ponerse en pie nuevamente y continuar las labores pendientes.

Quizá el tener que hacer registros sobre un mes de guerra en dos días era la labor más desesperante de un Bookman.

-Hummm…~ -Se quejo sin ánimos, remolineo entre las sabanas desacomodadas y con un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrehumano logro asomar mitad de cabeza fuera de estas, aun abrazado a una almohada como si tal acción fuese a evitar la llegada de su "nefasto destino."

Después de meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que en efecto, la almohada no podría hacer nada para defenderle.

Ahora había logrado tomar asiento sobre la cama (segundo gran paso para un trasnochado), miro a los lados con común confusión y sintió el frio penetrarle la espalda arrancándole un estornudo de paso. Al final se incorporo.

Superada tanta ceremonia consiguió vestirse de la manera correcta; se encamino a la puerta, obligado a acudir los sanitarios a causa de una de sus tantas necesidades biológicas. Y ahora si, salió de ahí, más vivo que antes.

Dando vuelta por uno de los pasillos, toda su atención se centraba en un intento de acomodar la bufanda que portaba, eso ya más que una necesidad era una costumbre. Al levantar el rostro fue inevitable encontrarse con esos ojos azabache que reconocería entre cualquier multitud… aunque ahora no hubiese una implicada.

-Yuu!! –Llamo animadamente el conejo apresurando el paso, y el exorcista pelilargo sin esfuerzo lo ignoro.

Para mala suerte Kanda, Lavi también se dirigía al comedor.

Teniendo en cuenta que su llamado había pasado inadvertido por el japonés, al pelirrojo solo se le ocurrió proseguir con la rutinaria mala costumbre que se había creado desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Tomando algo de carrerilla raudo y presuroso se abalanzo sobre el joven de coleta obscura, se colgó literalmente de su espalda y volvió a recalcar el nombre con el mismo furor que la primera vez. –Yuu!! Te he llamado, ¿es que acaso sigues dormido para no notarlo? –Termino la frase con un ligero mote de reproche infantil, pero la común sonrisa no demoro en volver a sus labios. Claro, el pobre moreno seguía preso entre los brazos de Lavi quien no parecía mostrar intenciones de soltarle y esa insistencia de molestar al prójimo le daba las fuerzas suficientes al Bookman como para soportar todos los forcejeos y gruñidos que le regalaba el contrario…

Si existía una comparación entre el chico del parche y cualquier otro objeto, en esos momentos posiblemente la mas correcta seria una especie de hiedra asesina… entre mas lucharas por zafarte mas te estrangularía; si querías volver a caminar tranquilo sin tener que cargar con una especie de tumor con vida propia sobre de ti, mas te valía quedarte en paz hasta que Lavi se aburriera… a la desgracia de Kanda se sumaba que a el le había costado descifrarlo mas minutos de los que hubiera deseado aun con toda esa experiencia que traía arrastrando.

Caminando por el nebuloso pasillo los ánimos del oji-verde aparentaban haberse apaciguado, el samurái iba al frente con la diestra bien sujeta y casi fundida al mango de su preciada Mugen como si se encontrase a mitad de misión, todo por si era preciso desenvainarle otra vez con la finalidad de que su hiperactivo acompañante se mantuviera al margen.

Rescatado el gran tramo que suponía andar de las habitaciones al comedor fue cosa de un instante dar con el otro par de personas que había perdido de vista por ya varios días. –Oye! –Se quejo el moreno al ser anticipadamente arrastrado por el molesto sucesor de Bookman hasta la mesa donde la encantadora Lenalee comía y el Moyashi devoraba sus respectivos alimentos.

-Buenos días! –Saludo enérgico, de un movimiento hábil revolvió los blanquecinos cabellos de Walker con el cuidado suficiente de no soltar a Kanda y la maleabilidad de dedicar una sonrisa afable a la japonesa quien soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

Sentados juntos y prosiguiendo cada quien con su comida al frente las conversaciones variaban, iban de lo serio a lo estúpido en ocasiones, y los bufidos de uno de los cuatro exorcistas no permanecían ausentes.

Todo lo que hace días había añorado Lavi se hacia presente en ese momento que se le logro antojar distante hace unas noches.

La melodiosa voz que dejaba escapar Lenalee entre cada risa que lograban arrancarle las inmaduras discusiones de sus tres "hermanos"; los gestos de satisfacción y alegría que mostraba Allen cada que terminaba con uno de sus platos… las retadoras palabras que dirigía al pelirrojo defendiéndose de cada burla; y claro, como olvidarse de los brazos cruzados al frente del pecho del tan imponente Kanda Yuu quien de vez en vez fulminaba con miradas desdeñosas al par de bobos con quien compartía mesa y en especial al joven albino.

Con todo y lo que implicaba aquello, para Jr no había mejores momentos que aquellos en que se daba el gran lujo de olvidarse un poco de sus obligaciones y integrarse a toda esa congregación de estilo estético, guion y curso de la historia que tenia que registrar. Por unos segundos ser parte de ese gran elenco… que más que elenco ya era una familia…Y más que volverse un lujo, suponía una gran bocanada de aire para el chico de ojo parchado.

Algo impacto contra el piso produciendo un sonido metálico que rompió con el manto de carcajadas que cubría la mesa donde reposaban los cuatro exorcistas. La joven de cabellos verdeceos se levanto precipitándose unos cuantos pasos adelante para ayudar a la dama que tropezó con charola en mano. Lotto hacia su gloriosa aparición en escena, acompañada de uno de sus característicos accidentes matinales y pedía disculpas repetidamente al tiempo que Lenalee la ayudaba a levantarse dando palabras de consuelo con intensión de calmar a la tan apenada señorita de cabello ondulado.

Por su parte Jerry que aparentaba volverse alguien completamente precavido ante tales accidentes llegaba a donde ambas chicas entregándoles otra porción intacta de frutas y té para la desafortunada muchacha.

Casi en sincronía Yuu se levanto y sin decir palabra y media, camino para retirarse, perdiéndose entre todas las personas que comenzaban a abarrotar el lugar exigiendo comida.

Ahora Miranda llenaba ese lugar vacio tomando sus alimentos con la meticulosidad a flor de piel e intentando no derramar lo contenido en una pequeña tasa de porcelana fina. A veces se detenía como dándose un respiro… con calma mantenía la vista fija en la joven Lee mientras la platica entre ambas se extendía mas y mas, dejando a Lavi y Allen mudos, obviando que eso ya pasaba a ser platica de mujeres y por lo tanto ambos chicos salían sobrando.

El de cabellos rojizos fue el que tomo la iniciativa –Tengo que revisar un par de libros. Nos vemos. –Se excuso con ambas damiselas y miro con ojos cómplices al otro exorcista quien siguió su juego al acto y tomando de un trago lo que le quedaba de sumo se incorporo de igual modo. –Yo le acompaño, con su permiso. –Sonrió caballerosamente y siguió la misma dirección que el contrario.

Solo el acceso a la biblioteca…

Durante el camino hacia allí Link les había abordado repentinamente, prácticamente arrojo una pila de papeles a Allen y le indico que debían retirarse hasta su alcoba a terminar de llenarlos. Lavi en un intento de ayudar al chico de la cicatriz, intervino, argumentando que ese era un trabajo que bien podía realizarse en la biblioteca y ellos ya se dirigían allá, pero el rubio y su eterna fidelidad a los mandatos de Leverrier contradijeron las palabras del bookman; Allen con gesto de resignación dijo a su amigo que estaba bien y le animo a seguir sin el.

Y… se suponía todo aquello solo era un pretexto para dejar a Lenalee y Miranda solas en el comedor… no obstante acabo ahí.

Soltó un suspiro viendo dentro… ahí es donde se pasaba gran parte del tiempo, sabia bien de su aroma a polvo, del eco de los pasos de los pies que impactaban en el piso de madera… y quería salir deprisa, giro sobre sus talones y rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos…

Vago entre los muros de la orden, procurar no falsear… ni siquiera cuando se encontró con Arystar, quien con deje preocupado le pregunto si todo estaba en bien, le había extrañado no escuchar ese típico "Kuro-chan" emerger de entre los labios de Lavi. Como respuesta obtuvo un "si" vacilante oculto tras una mueca retorcida que pretendía ingenuamente ser una sonrisa que ocultara lo que ocurría.

Krory asintió con suavidad, dejándole seguir su camino sin entrometerse más.

Consiente que nadie mas estaba cerca… apoyado contra la helada pared, termino por dejarse caer, acabo sentado, con los hombros caídos y la vista clavada en el piso como buscando algo que nunca encontró; se mordió los libros para no liberar un grito, pero por mas que forzó los parpados su rostro comenzó a humedecer y deformarse. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro apretándolas sobre el mismo y gimoteo unas tres ocasiones…

_Eso era morir… de nuevo un poco._

_Llegaba el momento de cerrar los ojos y tirarlos lejos, los quería guardar, no sabia donde ni como… ¿Al lado o dentro del que?, rezaría por que no le extrañaran… lo odiaran, y el no los pudiera recordar. Los ignoraría para no saber donde estaban…_

Haber olvidado que los recuerdos también se olvidan fue su error, o más bien, el más significativo de todos sus tropiezos.

No pasaba nada, solo tendía que asimilarlo una vez mas.

Mañana concluida su labor ahí, por ende había que marchar.

* * *

_Sdasdasd Lavi se va..._

_No se crean, yo también me siento una desgraciada escribiendo esto xD pero es que no se, me dejo pensando mucho como seria mas o menos ese momento desde que leí un uno de los pasados capítulos del manga. La mayoría de las cosas que escribo son algo dramáticas, aunque den la sensación de iniciar bien o volverse monótonos como este fic._

_Tal vez se abran aburrido a mitad de lectura, por que repito, se torno algo monótono, llego a dar la sensación de que yo ya solo estaba describiendo un día común para Lavi, por eso, antes de que interviniera Komui o algunos mas que pretendía, decidí acabarlo ahí. Otra historia corta._

_Pero lo hecho, hecho esta._

_¿Reviews? ¿Aunque sea para desearme una muerte dolorosa y tardía? (?)_


End file.
